


Part 2 - The commitment.

by Anime_Yaoi_Couples



Series: Perfect Fate [2]
Category: Original Work, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boy Love, BoyxBoy, M/M, Yaoi, hard yaoi, men x men, soft yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Yaoi_Couples/pseuds/Anime_Yaoi_Couples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokudome and Hirata go on their first fancy date (on the same day they confess their love to each other lol)<br/>Warning: Yaoi; Intimate scene at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 2 - The commitment.

Tokudome and Hirata are home doing homework and studying (same day as in part 4) together in Tokudome's room.

"Well thats enough for now lets take a short break" Tokudome said with relief.  
(Tokudome has the day off work)

Hirata sighs with relief as well, "That was rough, I've almost forgotten what it was like to study."

"It's been awhile since you've had to huh? Well the best way is to pace yourself ." Tokudome said.

"Yeah, I do remember how I did enjoy it though. I'm going to get a drink from the kitchen, want anything?" Hirata asked.

"Water would be fine thanks." Tokudome replied smiling.

Hirata leaves to go get beverages.  
Tokudome starts organizing a few papers around his desk, and checks Hirata's homework.

Tokudome becomes shocked, "He got ever answer right......"  
"He's smart, adorable and so kind... I'm already falling harder for him." He thought to himself while facepalming and blushing.

Hirata comes back.

"Tokudome, I have a question." Hirata says while handing Tokudome a water bottle.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tokudome replies.

"Why aren't you at work?" Hirata asks.

"Oh, well I have today off. " Tokudome answers while taking a drink of water.

"Really? the whole day, you haven't had a day off in awhile." Hirata says.

" I know, Its great we might be able to actually do something today." Tokudome said smiling.

"Well its friday we can finish homework later, want to go do something now?" Hirata asks

"Yeah sure, what do you have in mind?" Tokudome replies.

"Maybe we can go out to eat at this place I know, I've heard its pretty good." Hirata says.  
"It is some what of a nice place so you should probably dress up a little more." he added.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go get ready." Tokudome says.  
"Dress up more? how fancy of a place are we going to?" Tokudome asks himself.

Tokudome raids his closet for good looking clothes, and find a nice looking brown shirt with a collar, and some dress pants and puts them on. (couldn't explain it more than that.)  
He comes out of his room and looks for Hirata.  
Hirata comes out of the bathroom walking towards his room in nothing but a towel, he walks past Tokudome.*

"Oh Hirata... I didn't now how dressy to get, so I threw this on" Tokudome says trying not to blush because of Hirata nearly naked body infront of him.

"You look good, what you're wearing is perfect." Hirata replied smiling  
"I'll be ready in a little bit, I wanted to take a quick shower." He added and head off to his room.

Tokudome slams his forehead on the wall "Even his body is perfect........" He thought to himself while covering his mouth, and his entire face turns bright red.

After they both finish getting ready they head out.  
They arrive at the restaurant. (That instant transition though.)

"Whoa this place looks packed, are we even going to be able to get a table?" Tokudome says.

"Don't worry about that we have a reservation" Hirata replied as they walked up to the hostess booth.

"A reservation?? on such short notice?" Tokudome asked in shock.

"Well the owner is my bosses sister, and my boss owed me a favor for taking care of the clinic while he was away on vacation." Hirata replied proudly.(convenient, very convenient.. o-o)

"Clinic?" Tokudome asked.

"Oh yeah I guess you wouldn't know since you've been working so much. I work at a pet clinic as an assistant." Hirata answered.

"Oh wow I honestly didn't think you worked at all." Tokudome said.

"Well, I guess theres a lot you wouldn't know about me with you working so often and so long..." Hirata said starting to look away.

"Is something the matter?" Tokudome asked.

"No, lets just enjoy our day together." Hirata said smiling.(lies)

They get to their table and order their food.

"So how long have you been working at that pet clinic" Tokudome says trying to start a conversation.

"About 6 months" Hirata replies.

"Oh wow, so pretty much around the same time i started my job." Tokudome says. 

"Yeah, ever since you started your job I've had alot of free time so i figured I'd get a job too." Hirata replies.  
"What do you do exactly, You've never mentioned it before." he added.

"Well I actually have two jobs, one is at a library, and the other is as a bustboy for a small restaurant. They're right after eachother so I end up working all afternoon and night." Tokudome answered.(Couldn't think of a job that has hours 3pm-12am... So I gave him two)

"Why do you work yourself so much?" Hirata asked.

"Trying to get enough money to pay my way through at least my first year of university." Tokudome answered.(Hehe "University")

their conversation goes on for awhile, they finish their meals and head back home.

"That meal was amazing, but you didn't have to pay for it all you know." Tokudome said pouting.

"No no its not a problem, it was my treat." Hirata said smiling.

Tokudome reaches over and grabs Hirata's hand.  
"Then thanks again, Tonight was fun" Tokudome said, as they both begin to blush.

They arrive home, and get changed into more relaxing clothes.

"I guess we should probably finish our homework now." Tokudome said sitting down at his desk.

Hirata walks up to Tokudome's desk chair and turns him around, he leans in and kisses him passionately.  
"Or maybe we can finish it tomorrow and do something else now." Hirata says with loving vibe.

"What else is there? It's late everythings probably closed" Tokudome asks.(Long date?)

Hirata grabs Tokudome and throws him on his bed.

"Hirata, W-what are you doing? That was kinda rough." Tokudome said.

"Something I've been dreaming to do with you for so long Tokudome..." Hirata said blushing.  
Tokudome's face turns bright red, as Hirata takes off his shirt and leans in to kiss him again.

"My body is hot... He's been practically teasing me all day, I can't resist him" Tokudome thought to himself. (He intentionally walked past Tokudome half naked)  
"I'm intoxicated with him.."

Tokudome throws off his shirt too, with no hesitation.  
Hirata smiles, and continues kissing him moving down from Tokudome's neck to his chest, slowly reaching lower he pulls off Tokudome's pants and wraps his lips around Tokudome(Refuse to say it...)  
Tokudome lets out a moan and covers his face as he blushes uncontrolably.

"H-Hirata.." Tokudome moans.

Hirata undresses further, continuing to pleasure Tokudome.

"Hirata, Let me do it to you know.." Tokudome said blushing.

Hirata kisses Tokudome again, and then lays back.  
Tokudome begins to pleasure Hirata in the same way, licking his up and down.  
Hirata begins moaning Tokudome's name.  
After awhile, Hirata loses control, he throws Tokudome on his back and spreads his legs.

"Tokudome, I'm coming in..." Hirata says lovingly and blushing.

"A-Alright.." Tokudome says with slight fear in his voice.

Hirata enters Tokudome, Tokudome lets out a loud moan.  
Hirata thrusts inside him, both moaning at the same time.

"Our bodies are so hot, theres something about this that feels so right.... Hirata..." Tokudome thinks to himself.

"Tokudome... I can't hold it anymore..." Hirata says.

"Tokudome....  
Hirata....

I love you...."  
They both said together, as they came.

Some time passes, they get dressed and cuddle and get ready to go to bed together...

"I'll quit my second job tomorrow, the library pays enough anyways. I want to be able to spend more time with you."

"Tokudome...." Hirata says getting teary eye.

"Whats wrong?" Tokudome said concerned.

"Nothing, They're tears of joy, I'm happy you want to commit to me. I love you... so much..." Hirata said smiling wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Of course i would... now we should go to bed its late." Tokudome said cuddling up to Hirata.

"Okay" Hirata says smiling and kisses Tokudome's head, and rappes his arms around him.

End Part 5!


End file.
